


Fall Changes

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Corn Mazes, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, F/F, F/M, Fall festivals, First Kiss, Intuitive Partners, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz, Not Canon Compliant, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sorry Shannon still dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: When Buck heard they were getting a new recruit, he was not expecting to turn around and findHot Soldierchanging in the locker rooms.---Buck and Eddie are less emotionally dense and figure things out earlier. Some things change, some don't.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Shannon Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Michael Grant/Doctor Hale
Comments: 22
Kudos: 274
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Like_echoes_in_the_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_echoes_in_the_night/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!
> 
> This was written for the Buddie Trick or Treat on Discord. As requested by the lovely Echo, here's my Treat-ish fic? Enjoy!
> 
> An extra thank you to [Marcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the quick once over. 
> 
> ~Kael

When Buck heard they were getting a new recruit, he was not expecting to turn around and find _Hot Soldier_ changing in the locker rooms. Buck would recognize that body anywhere; weeks of seeing it across the floor of his new gym had ingrained the image in his mind.

Ignoring what was being said around him, Buck narrowed his eyes, huffing low in his chest. Figures. Of course _Hot Soldier_ was a new firefighter, and of course he just _had to join the 118._ Fuck. Well, there goes Buck’s place. Six months of SEAL training did not equal five years of military service and a silver star.

Grumbling to himself, Buck didn’t even go over to greet the other man properly, just disappeared into the bowels of the station to find chores that would keep him out of the way. He knew full well he was being unwelcoming and rude, but _fuck._

The tune quickly changed. Buck strapped up next to Eddie and climbed into that ambulance and helped that guy and everything was different coming out. It changed their dynamic; Buck falling into his usual antics, acting like a puppy as he bounced around Eddie’s orbit. Beyond their usual time at the gym outside of work, Buck started inviting Eddie out for coffee before and after their shifts, the two of them spending at least an hour together every time.

Closer and closer they drifted, spiralling around each other. Weeks of these hours together had Buck knowing more about Eddie than anyone else in the firehouse. He knew all about Eddie’s family issues; with his parents, with his estranged wife, with his grandmother and aunt, but it felt like Eddie was still hiding something.

Something that came to light after a massive earthquake rocked the city to a standstill. An adorable something, just over four feet tall with a mess of curls and a grin that could light up the city with just one look. Christopher was the best kind of surprise and immediately Buck was in love with the little boy.

Any tension Eddie was still holding drained away from the first shared grin between his newest friend and his son. That first conversation between his son and Buck was a life changer, for both Diaz boys. Watching how well they got along had Eddie slipping, allowing himself to indulge in flirting with _a man_ like he hadn’t since he was in the Army stationed overseas.

Buck slid as easily into the flirting as he breathed, but he was also the one to limit everything.

It was an evening that they were hanging out alone. Chris was at Abuela’s for the night, Carla having taken him over right after school for a sleepover, so Buck had invited Eddie over to his apartment for movies and beer.

Buck was in the kitchen, a beer on the island as he moved around making dinner at the stove. Simple chicken and rice with vegetables. Back and forth between the island and the stove, Buck gracefully moved around the expanse of the kitchen, perhaps even more gracefully than one would expect of that large frame, dancing between counters with comfortable ease.

Eddie was leaning against the island, beer in hand as he watched Buck move around the kitchen. Something about this scene, this common moment, shattered something in Eddie’s chest and mind, dragging the walls that surrounded him from the time he was old enough to realize that nothing he did would ever be enough down to rubble and ruin. He reached for Buck on his next pass, setting his beer aside as he pulled the blond into his personal space.

Other than a soft noise of surprise at the unexpected touch, Buck didn’t protest, slipping into the gap between Eddie’s legs like he belonged there, hands falling to the countertop on either side of Eddie’s hips.

“Eds, what—” Eddie cut Buck off easily, tugging the taller man down into his reach and laying claim to the pink lips before him. They both moaned, deep sounds vibrating through their chests where they were pressed against each other. Buck’s hands moved to Eddie’s hips, clasping firmly as his weight pressed the brunet against the island.

However, Eddie reaching up to run his fingers through Buck’s hair broke the spell, Buck pulling back with a gasp. Half-lidded eyes met, ocean to mocha, as they panted against each other’s lips, a slight brush of Buck’s tongue over Eddie’s lips as he licked his own. “Eddie…” Buck murmured, hands shifting on Eddie’s hips. “We can’t,” he added, leaning away from Eddie’s reach as the other man tilted back toward him, “We can’t. I won’t let you do this to yourself, or us.”

“What?” Eddie protested, blinking to look up at him with clear eyes.

“You’re still technically married, Eds,” Buck reminded, extricating himself from the other man’s hold and moving back to the stove. “And as much as your Aunt and Grandmother like me, I don’t think they’d be happy that you’re sneaking around with me while still married to Shannon. You would just feel guilty, and that would stain our time together. Besides, you’re not that kind of person. And beyond _all_ of that, you have Chris to think about. You won’t do anything to hurt that little boy, any more than you would me or your grandmother or your aunt.” He waved one hand to make his point, using the other to stir the rice. “So, until you’re divorced, Eds, it’s gonna have to stay at flirting, maybe a kiss or two, _maybe_ sharing a bed, but nothing more. I won’t let you hurt yourself like that.”

Eddie opened his mouth to protest again but pausing a moment to actually think about it had him closing his mouth with a click and a nod. He sighed quietly, rubbing one hand across his face, “I get your point.”

Buck stepped back into Eddie’s embrace after stirring the rice and vegetables another time. He gently tipped Eddie’s head up so the other was looking at him before he leaned close and pressed a fleeting kiss to slightly swollen lips. Lips that would soon feature heavily in his dreams, more so than usual. “Thank you,” he murmured as he pulled away, going back to their dinner. “So, what are you going to do?”

“Look for a lawyer, talk to Shannon, figure out how to tell everyone else,” Eddie listed, watching Buck plate up their dinner.

“I’m sure if you asked Athena, she’d be able to give you some names,” Buck suggested, handing Eddie one plate while keeping the other for himself, grabbing the saltshaker off the island to add more salt to his food.

Eddie shook his head, “I’ll start on my own. This is something I have to at least attempt solo first.”

“If that’s what you want,” Buck ceded, setting the saltshaker back before motioning to the living room and their waiting movie. “Come on, let’s go watch this movie.”

\---

Eddie didn’t get to bring it up. He had managed to get some research done on his own, but his results weren’t as assuring as he’d liked, so skulking like a kicked puppy, he searched out Athena. After a long piercing look that made him regret ever going to her in person and not just asking over the phone, she’d given him a list of three names, and he’d been scheduled to meet with the one he’d found had time for him, a Marcia Riche.

But one call for a Pedestrian Versus Vehicle Collision and everything changed.

Chim and Hen reached the pedestrian first, Buck and Eddie helping with the driver of the car. The door was stuck but between the two men, they easily got it open and the driver out, the 136 loading them up into the back of their ambulance. After making sure that the driver was taken care of, Buck and Eddie moved to help Hen and Chim.

“Buck, you get him out of here,” Chim’s order cut off their approach. The sharp look and absently recognized dress on the victim had Buck nodding and grabbing Eddie by the arm, attempting to drag him away.

“What? No! She needs help,” Eddie protested, motioning with his free arm towards the woman that Hen and Chim were still working on.

Buck managed to pull Eddie away to the truck, grabbing both of Eddie’s arms as he continued to fight him. “Eds. Eds, stop. Eddie!” Buck finally snapped, getting the other man’s attention. “Eddie, it’s Shannon.”

“What? No. No way, we’re supposed to meet after shift,” Eddie protested.

“Eddie,” Buck squeezed both hands, now wrapped around Eddie’s wrists. “Chris sent me a photo the last time he went out with her. She was wearing the dress she is now.”

Any response Eddie could have drummed up was cut short by Hen calling for them, “Eddie! Buck!” They raced around the edge of the truck to rejoin their crew, Hen grabbing each by the wrist to drag them down to their level. “She’s asking for you.”

“Ed—Eddie,” Shannon breathed and reached up weakly towards them. “My bag,” she motioned as much as she was able to the leather purse laying nearby. “Stuff for—you—Chris. Tell him—sorry—love him.”

“Shh, Shan, we’ll get you to a hospital, and everything will be alright,” Eddie said, a pleading tone to his voice as he talked to her, leaning down over her as Buck retrieved her purse, bringing it close and setting it between him and Eddie as he knelt down next to his friend again.

“Not—make it. Cold,” Shannon replied, her voice getting quieter with every moment, even as Hen and Chim moved around her, working on her. “Buck…”

“Hey, Shannon,” Buck greeted, reaching around Eddie’s hands to squeeze her wrist gently, his fingers brushing against Eddie’s hand where it was holding hers.

“Take care—care of our—our boys,” Shannon whispered, blue eyes looking up at him pleadingly. When Buck hesitated, she pulled her hand from Eddie’s and grabbed Buck’s, digging her nails into his skin with her limited strength. “I know,” she rasped, eyes flicking between the two men, “Promise me.”

Buck nodded sharply. “I promise,” he finally agreed. “I promise to look after them.”

“Thank you.” Shannon’s voice was nearly gone, and her hold was so faint that Buck could barely feel it.

“We’ve got to move her,” Hen interrupted softly, gently nudging both Buck and Eddie until they’d moved out of the way and the two paramedics could get Shannon moved onto a gurney and into the back of the ambulance.

Buck and Eddie remained frozen in place, both staring at the pool of blood spread out across the pavement until Bobby came over, resting a hand on both their shoulders gently.

“Come on, boys, let’s get back to the station. Shift change is soon enough I’ll call out and you can go to the hospital,” Bobby murmured, squeezing the muscles under his hands gently as he guided them back towards the truck, motioning with his head for another on the crew to not only contact the clean up crew but gather Buck and Eddie’s gear, since they were obviously too out of it to do it themselves.

On their way out the door, Bobby pulled Buck off to the side, cupping the back of his neck and making the younger man look at him. “You drive; Eddie is in no way up to driving,” Bobby murmured, squeezing gently. “You take care of him, kid, and be careful yourself.”

“I will,” Buck agreed quietly, nodding his head sharply. “I don’t know if he’ll be able to come in for the rest of the week.”

“I wouldn’t expect him to be,” Bobby agreed, “But if he asks for it, I will give him the shifts. However, in the same vein, I’m going to limit him. I’ve already started the bereavement paperwork, and he will be taking the time off, even if I have to give you the time to sit on him.”

Buck cracked a small smile at the words, nodding. “I’ll take care of them. And I’ll let you know if it’s necessary.”

“Good,” Bobby murmured, squeezing him again before patting his shoulder. “Go on, we’ll see you both later.”

“See you, Cap.”

“See you boys,” Bobby called after them, watching as Buck gently led Eddie out of the building to one of their vehicles, not knowing exactly which one since he hadn’t seen keys. When they disappeared out of sight and Buck’s Jeep pulled out of the lot, Bobby returned to his office, going back to the paperwork he still had to fill out.

\---

Buck ended up taking three days in the middle of Eddie’s bereavement, staying with Christopher and Eddie for all three. He didn’t say anything about what had brought it on, or what happened during the time, but everyone at the station could see that some kind of tension had been drained away from him, his steps lighter and his frame looser.

When Eddie came back, it became obvious to everyone else that something must have happened to bring the two of them closer. It was obvious in every facet of their job, from chores at the station to assignments at scenes. Chim and Hen loved to joke that they had a hivemind, more attached at the hip than they had been before.

It was kind of trippy to watch, just how in sync the two were.

The first time it was obvious was Buck and Eddie’s turn to restock everything after a medical call to the Santa Monica pier. Eddie was inside the ambulance, counting something when he called, “Hey Buck, can you bring me—”

“Another box of gauze, two more boxes of gloves, and another O2 tank; done.” Buck set everything in his arms down on the gurney. “I also put another radio batter and three extra road flares into the glove box after last week’s misadventure.”

They went back to their separate duties; Eddie organizing things into the proper compartments and Buck to check on battery charges in tools. Hen was just walking past to get a drink from the kitchen when she heard their conversation.

“Abuela wants me to remind you that she’s picking up Chris on Friday,” Buck called into the ambulance, looking down at his phone briefly before setting it back on the table he was using to hold battery chargers, going back to work putting the batteries on the mounts.

“Okay, good to know. It was your turn anyway,” Eddie replied, and raising an eyebrow to herself, Hen shrugged it off and continued on her way.

Next was at the scene of a major car accident. Chim was on medical checks after spraining his ankle at a previous call, so he got the full uninterrupted view of Buck and Eddie moving around the car together like a pair of choreographed dancers.

There was a man and his three kids trapped in the green SUV that had been in the middle of the accident, all the doors smashed in so they couldn’t be opened. Buck had a pry-bar at one door, pushing all his weight against the fulcrum of the roof in an attempt to open it, a grunt leaving his chest as he tried to get it open.

Chim watched Eddie move from the other side where he’d been studying the damage to see if there were any other openings to try working on. He went around the front of the car, idly swinging his own pry-bar before joining Buck, hip checking the other man over a bit before fitting the chisel end of the pry-bar into the bit of opening that Buck had managed to get open.

A deep huffing breath left Eddie’s lungs and in a coordinated move, the two men pushed. The metal groaned and shifted before buckling and popping open, Buck moving back to grab the saw so they could cut the door _off_ instead of leaving it on. They’d learned their lesson about leaving smashed doors on the car. Eddie moved on to the rear door, working his pry-bar into the edge of the frame, hoping to find any spaces that he could get the tool to grab into.

A simple muttered “Eds,” from Buck had Eddie setting his pry-bar off to the side and moving back to Buck’s side, grabbing the edge of the door to hold it up. Sparks flew as Buck cut the hinge before Eddie was setting the door to the side, allowing Hen free rein to check on the man as they moved to trying to get his kids out of the car.

Over and over again, Chim got front seat views of Buck and Eddie moving around the car without saying more than each other’s names but doing exactly what the other needed. A grunt here and Buck was moving the other way, a huff there and Eddie was putting his weight to use, a sharp “Buck” and Buck was moving something out of Eddie’s way, and a soft “Eddie” had Eddie kneeling down out of view and Chim was just able to hear the cadence of Eddie’s voice, even if he couldn’t make out the words being as far away as he was. He’d never seen anything like it, and it made plenty of questions bloom in his mind like tumbleweeds.

The conversation in the truck on the way back didn’t help either.

Buck was on his phone, scrolling through something. He jolted when Eddie kicked his ankle lightly, the two of them for once not sitting against each other. “What?” Buck asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Add carrots to your list,” Eddie replied, holding his phone out for Buck to see something on the screen. “Abuela forgot to get some when she went on Wednesday.”

“Okay, Chris and I will pick some up after I’ve picked him up from school. You head straight to Abuela’s and we’ll stop at home to drop off _our_ groceries and pick up Chris’ bag for the weekend,” Buck replied, nodding as the tapping of his on-screen keyboard sounded. He hooked his foot around Eddie’s ankle, tapping the back with his toes. “Chris also wants Abuela’s help making her rainbow cookies for the bake sale, so I told him we’d pick up the ingredients.”

“I’ll let her know, and she did expect it after Chris brought the note home, so she’ll dig the recipe out for him to look at,” Eddie replied, putting a reminder in his own phone. “She doesn’t need it, but Chris is a sponge, and soon enough he’ll be making his own.”

A proud smile crossed Buck’s face, but he couldn’t help teasing Eddie. “My best helper.”

Eddie stuck his tongue out at Buck, going back to his phone with a grumbled, “One time. Never living it down.”

“Nope!” Buck popped the word with a shit-eating grin before going back to his phone, tapping his foot against Eddie’s ankle again.

Hen and Chim shared a look with Bobby in the rear-view mirror, all three with eyebrows raised. Whatever was going on between the two of them, they did not want to be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies to anyone who knows the answers to the trivia questions.

“Everyone pick your partners, please.” Bobby was in charge of their outing, in all its three-ring circus craziness. Buck did not envy him one bit, as it was like the man was in charge of a dozen children instead of half a dozen as it seemed like every time Bobby was turning around _someone_ was missing. If it wasn’t one of the kids who’d wandered away from the group to check out a stand or a display, it was one of the crew stepping away to do the same thing. Buck quietly thought it was what Bobby got for being the Fire-Dad to the crew, especially since he was so soft to everything, whereas Athena brought out even a tiny hint of a glare and they were all usually falling into line.

Standing outside the corn maze’s entrance, next to the big sign showing the overhead picture of the maze’s pictogram, there was only scrambling from the kids as they moved to find their partners. The boys scurried over to stand next to May, the teenager already carrying the youngest in their menagerie of family, Nia eagerly peering over the older girl’s shoulder to take in the world. Hen simply grabbed Karen’s hand; Chim sidestepped to be next to Maddie; Athena was already standing next to Bobby, which left Buck to be partnered with Eddie, the two men shrugging at the looks from their friends.

“We’re going to go check out the art displays,” Michael said apologetically, shrugging sheepish and shy as he stood next to Doctor Hale, their hands clasped together. It was their first public date, so none of the others faulted them for wanting time on their own away from their craziness.

“Go ahead, we’ll find you when we get out,” Athena waved them off, watching her ex-husband and his new boyfriend walk off back to the displays and booths on the other side of the fields.

“Alright, everyone,” Bobby announced, gathering up a small stack of the interactive sheets and golf pencils, handing one out to every adult group and two to the kids’, one going to May and the other to Chris. “We’ll meet at the Cider Shack when we’re done.” He pointed at the kids as he said the next part. “Do not go anywhere unless it’s with one of the adults or unless it’s in your group. One of you will text the group chat when you are out.”

“Yes, Bobby,” May assured him, shifting Nia’s weight on her back. “We’ve all got our phones, we’ll be good.”

“Thank you,” Bobby pressed a kiss to her forehead before going back to Athena’s side. “Everyone ready?” At the various nods he got, Bobby grinned, “Alright, then go!”

Together they all moved through the arch of the gate, moving down the main first path into the maze. The kids split off first, taking a left side branch to wander deeper into the maze. Chim and Maddie split off down the right side-path across from that. The main path came to a bubble, three splits coming off ahead of them with a simple sign stating: **At this point, any way is the right way.** Bobby and Athena took the first one, and Hen and Karen went down the second. Buck grinned at Eddie before practically skipping down the last path, spinning to look at him with a smirk as he walked down the path backwards.

“Come on, Eds,” Buck coaxed, holding out a hand to Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes but took his hand, allowing the blond to pull him along.

“How many ribs are there in a human body?” Chim read the little sign with the trivia question. Their answer, one of the four on the sheet, would determine which way they ended up going. “Twenty-four, twenty, twelve, or eighteen.”

Maddie and Chim frowned at each other. This should be easy; she’d been a nurse, and he was a paramedic, so why were their brains blanking?

Chim was about to say something when he heard Eddie in the distance, “What is the little plastic piece on the end of a shoelace? An aglet, an eyelet, or a needle.”

There was quiet for a second, and both Maddie and Chim waited to hear what would be said, Maddie holding the pencil over the question to circle the answer.

“It’s an aglet!” Buck finally answered.

“How do you even know that?” Eddie’s fondness was audible.

One could hear the sheepish silence from Buck before he answered. “Chris was watching _Phineas and Ferb_.”

There was another sound, one neither Maddie nor Chim wanted to think about, before Eddie’s voice, only just audible, added, “You’re adorable, _mi amor_.”

“Shut up.” A bit of rustling before Buck added, “Come on, this way.” Rustling of the cornstalks could be heard next as the two men walked off, Buck the most likely culprit for touching the plants.

“Okay,” Chim drawled. “That was weird, but it doesn’t help us answer our question.”

Hen led the way, Karen just as eager but interested in watching the various groups of kids wander past them. They caught a glimpse of _their_ kids, only seeing the backs of the boys as they disappeared down one branch of the path further ahead of them.

“This is a nice way to spend the day,” Hen mused, swinging their hands between them. “Open air, the kids having fun, bets for who’s gonna host the next barbeque, cider when we’re done.”

“I agree,” Karen sighed, dropping her head to Hen’s shoulder as they kept walking down to where the kids had disappeared, a post in the ground with their next question waiting for them.

“What was the first state?” Karen read, and Hen was about to answer when she noticed two men down another path.

“Is that Buck and Eddie?” Hen asked, tilting her head.

“Is what?” Karen turned to look at what had Hen’s attention.

The two men were all over each other. The blond that could only be Buck had his arms over his companion’s shoulders and he was leaning on the other man, the two of them moving in concert down the pathway.

“I mean, Buck was wearing his pink sweater… that man is wearing a pink sweater… It must be then,” Karen agreed. “Should be obvious with how much those two are always touching each other.”

Hen snorted, “You think off duty they’re bad, they’re somehow even worse on duty.”

Karen threw her head back in laughter, a smile blooming on Hen’s face at the happy and carefree look on her wife’s face.

“Buck would know the answer to this question,” Bobby commented with a frown.

Athena sighed. “This is a foolish question. Who invented scissors?”

“We’re going to have to—” Bobby was interrupted by Buck and Eddie’s laughter, and the two men coming into view, just barely visible through the leaves down another walkway.

“Eddie,” Buck whined, and Bobby’s eyes widened as he watched Eddie swoop close and lay a quick kiss to the blond’s pouting lips. “Mean.”

“Come on, _mi sol_ ,” Eddie coaxed. “We’ve almost reached the middle.”

“That’s not really the point,” Buck pointed out, and their voices began to fade away. “The point is to get _out_ of the maze.”

“I’ve got a surprise for you, though,” was the last comment they heard from Eddie before their voices became too quiet for Bobby and Athena to hear.

Athena was in the process of asking, “Why didn’t you tell me?” as Bobby was speaking at the same time, muttering to himself, “Since when were they together?”

They looked at each other, wracking their brains to try and figure it out. Squinting at the way the younger men had gone, Athena huffed. “Those boys are gonna get a talking to when we get out of here. Now let’s answer this stupid question so we can yell at our boys.”

Bobby smirked, pressing a quick kiss to Athena’s cheek before the focus returned to trying to figure out who on the sheet had invented scissors.

“Hurry! We’re gonna miss it!” Denny rushed, tugging at Harry’s hand eagerly as they led the way down the path. They’d seen Buck and Eddie heading down a pathway in front of them, and after what Chris told them his dad was planning… well, May had had an idea.

“Shh,” Harry hushed, finally able to hear Buck and Eddie talking to each other. “We don’t want them to know that we’re here until they’re done.”

“Everyone got their phones out?” May whispered as she grabbed her phone from her purse while they finally came to the cleared space where Buck and Eddie were looking up at the clouds above them.

Buck wasn’t looking so he had no idea that Eddie was pulling a small box from his pocket and going down on one knee or that the kids were starting their recordings while standing mostly out of sight. Buck only noticed when he turned to face where Eddie had been standing and found empty air.

“Evan Xavier Buckley,” Eddie started, drawing Buck’s attention down to him. A small smile crossed Eddie’s lips at the gasp and flabbergasted look on Buck’s face before he continued to speak. “Evan, our story may not have started out the best—you were so much like a puppy who’d had his favourite toy taken away—but after all this time, and everything that’s happened, I wouldn’t change how it happened for anything in the world. We started as acquaintances, watching each other across a gym floor, then we were coworkers, but an exploding ambulance made us friends. You were there when I needed you the most, my rock during one of the worst times of my life when my son needed me to be strong. You weren’t bothered by the fact that I have a son, you loved him from the first time you saw him, and now you love him like he’s your own. You care so much about everyone; you would do anything, give anything for anyone who needs you, but especially our crazy family. You shine so much, filling every room with light, and the darkness in my life disappeared more and more with every time you’re close by.”

Both men had tears running down their faces, Buck more than Eddie, but both were teary as Eddie opened the box to show Buck the ring.

“So, Evan Buckley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Buck didn’t even speak, just practically bowled Eddie over as he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck and pressed their mouths together. Choked laughter escaping into the kiss, Eddie shifted their weight until he could wrap his arms around Buck in return, pressing the ring box into Buck’s hip.

“I take it that’s a yes,” Eddie gasped when they separated, foreheads pressed together and eyes locked.

“Of course it’s a yes!” Buck exclaimed, smacking Eddie in the arm. “Gimme it.”

Eddie pressed another kiss to Buck’s lips before pulling back and sneaking the ring box between their chests, pulling the ring free from the box. He slipped it onto Buck’s finger, sealing their worlds together for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
